Right Next to You
by random-girl123
Summary: Clare has heart disease, and only has a limit amount of time before she dies. Her boyfriend Eli tries to help her as much as he can, while her parents are too poor to afford it. Will she survive? Will she die? Or will there be a miracle? Eclare!


**A/N:**

**Okay, so I know that I really shouldn't update this story since I still got my others, including Breathless (Which will be updated soon, my beta just has to reply). But I suddenly got this idea, and I loved it. I thought I would give it a try, I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Beta Reader: The Cliffhanger Girl! =)**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of Right Next to You**.

**Clare's Point of View**

My eyes fluttered open slightly

I glanced around to see where I was, to see a place that I don't remember falling asleep in. All that I felt was a shooting pain in my chest every time I took a simple breath and this extreme staining feeling in my neck.

For the first time, I look around to see four snowy white walls, two having windows while the others didn't.

How did I get here?

The hospital, one place where everyone knows that when they wake up in one, not remembering one thing on how they gotten here, is bad.

What's wrong with me?

The bad thing about the whole situation, is that not matter how hard I'm forcing my brain to remember how I got here, I couldn't remember. The feeling of uncertainty and confusion had only made me feel completely alarmed.

I clenched my eyes shut, and all I remember was putting my pajamas on, brushing my teeth, and getting ready for bed. I blinked a couple of times and out of no where, I heard a gasp for the other side of the room.

"Oh thank goodness your awake, Clare bear! I was so worried about you," A voice shot out and the next thing I know I'm getting pulled into a huge hug. I felt arms embrace me tightly and at one point, I felt as if my heart has stopped beating from the impact of the person.

"Clarebear! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay!" I heard my friend, Alli squeal loudly.

Well now I feel like I'm freaking dying…People are hugging me, saying how much they are happy I'm okay and meanwhile, I'm sitting-well, laying here on this hospital bed with not one clue as too what the hell happened!

All those questions are racing through my head at once, and each one is not registering clearly or their not making sense at all. I've never felt more confused in my life.

I just, I just don't get it.

Why does my chest feel like someone was throwing bricks at it or like someone had me backed against the wall with no way out? Why does it hurt so fucking much?

My neck is killing me…

It feels like my ribs are going to explode through my skin!

Groaning, I clutched my sides tightly, moaning from the pain that I was currently enduring as the people around me just continued to praise me for being alive and hugged me because of how happy they were.

Meanwhile, back in reality, I felt like someone was taking a shovel and literally, digging holes into my sides! I looked over at my mom, standing there in the doorway, holding her hands over her mouth, and gasping loudly.

"Clare honey! Can you hear me? What's wrong?" She asked me, as if she didn't know.

Apparently everyone around me knew everything about me, so I was wondering why my mom was just standing there, besides me, asking me what the hell was wrong with me.

How was I supposed to know?

When I tried speaking, nothing came out, which made everything hurt even more.

Well let's see, my ribs hurt like hell, the pain in my chest isn't helping me out what so ever, and my neck is killing me! Nothing can be worse then this, sitting in a hospital bed, with my mom and Alli sitting next to me, acting like the world was going to blow up at any moment and they had no control over it.

Was this it?

Was I really…dying?

Dying…such a strong word, a word that means more than it's Google definition, it's like a constant fear for something you don't want.

Dying, I have always had a fear of it. I've had never thought I'd wake up in a tight room, with people looking down at me and talking as if I wasn't going to make it though to the next day.

Was I going to make it? I sure hope so.

Where's the stupid doctor when you need him or her? I really want to know what's going on with me.

It's like the cops, they are there when you need them to be, but, when you need them, they're never around…and this is partially why I hate hospitals sometimes, because you don't get the full attention you need at times.

Like…now

Looking down, I saw a button lying at the bottom of my hospital bed that I was lying on and using my foot, I pressed down on it. It made this annoying buzzing sound, and only a moment later a blond haired nurse jogged in with a clipboard.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked me, continuing, "What seems to be the problem?"

She titled her head to the side, as if she couldn't see that I was gripping my sides in pain and mumbling incoherent words about my pain as I watched her, glance down at me confusingly with those big brown eyes.

Well let's see you stupid fucking nurse…I'm waiting here in a bed, not knowing how I got here or what's going on, what else could be wrong?

"Uh, I woke up and I have this shooting pain in my chest, kind of like getting shocked by electricity and my neck is sore. Oh, and my ribs, their burning! "D-Do you know what's wrong with me?" I groaned in pain, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hmm well let's just take an MRI of you and we can go from there," She noted.

Nodding, She got me out of the bed and brought me over to this MRI machine, it was obviously taller than I am, which made me scoff. I went behind the machine and they told me to stand there and take the scans.

Well no shit…What do you think I would've done? Ran around in circles while they try and take an MRI of me?

Going through the MRI, it took only a few minutes, but it seemed like forever. It kept on beeping and beeping…and beeping. I think the noise had penetrated my ear lobes so badly, that my ears started to burn from annoyance.

Nothing could possibly be worse then this.

Well, maybe it could be worse, I could be in heaven right now with god…

Or hell

I shivered at the thought, I never want to leave my family, or Eli right now. I just want to be happy teenager, with teenager responsibilities and live my life to the fullest with nothing would ever get in the way.

The nurse finally finished the MRI and told me to sit down on the chair as they wait for the results to the tests. Once I did, she wrote some stuff on her clipboard while looking worried.

Well, what could be wrong now?

I swear, I haven't asked this many questions in my entire life. But, it seems like all my questions had been backed up to this day and now that I have the opportunity, I can ask away.

"Clare?" She shot out, making me look up from the cold ground and into her eyes.

I smiled and then my smile soon faded when the nurse started to shake her head slowly, biting back her bottom lip, as if she didn't want to tell me the truth for as to what was on the paper in her lightly shaking hands.

"I'm afraid to say this, but, sweetheart you have heart defect, causing a heart disease." The nurse murmured sadly, afraid to make eyes contact with me at first…until, accidently, we locked eyes she flashed me the most worried expression that I could ever muster.

Right then and there, by a quick and evil twist of fate, my life changed before my eyes…

**A/N: **

**Okay so, I know this is short, but this is a prologue, a starter. Next chapter will be longer. And I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This Fanfiction is going to be Dark and Intense, just to let you know. **

**Next chapter is going to be how Clare got the disease, it's going to be the 'first' chapter. **

**Special thanks to The Cliffhanger Girl for helping me out with this. :D **

**Review if you thought it was good?**


End file.
